Equestria girl camino a casa
by Edgar po23
Summary: Golden despierte En el otro dimensiones EG no save que pasó por que llegó solo una motivación lo movía solo volver ... Pero noser tanfacil
1. Chapter 1

Equestria Girl: camino a casa

Capitulo 1

"Todo comezón con un destello un blanco y toda lo que era, ya no era. Despiertas en un callejo oscuro de un ciudad desconocida en algún lugar del mundo," ¿que paso? "preguntas "¿donde estoy?" mira a tu alrededor sin ver ninguna respuestas, te sentís débil agotado apenas te pones de pi solo das unos pasos… siendo llamado por una luz la única que se filtra en toda la negrura y solo avanza."

A partir de aquí todo será con un narrador. Un joven de 15 años camina por las calles grises de una ciudad desconocida. Con nubes tristes y el llanto estaba en aire. El joven de pelo negro tez verde con una campera negra y vaquero, de ojos verdes con mirada pesada y cansada entra una tienda un cibercafé. Solo pide un té, se sienta a ver su teléfono un día como cualquiera, para el solo recordar su anterior viada un ,día mas en este mundo

Pero este día no sería como los demás, miera exaltado cuando una notificación llega a su feacebook, una chica solicitaba su amistada pero no cualquiera, la foto de perfil, de tez rosa ojos azules pelo roza con peinado de algodón de azúcar era Pinkie pai , se levanta sin pena grita

_ ho! Si! Si… si!- sin tardar sale de la tiendo

No pierde tiempo a toda velocidad llega hotel que se hospedaba.

_ las llevo buscado días y por fin las encuentro- empacando algunas cosas en un mochila – mira aun estoy en su universo si eso significa que era posible…. En contralas haaa, pero hora que…. El viaja será muy largo y costoso – se desanima- que ago. Mit

Todo el tiempo estaba hablando un gato un persa peludo que una singularidad tenía dos colas el gatito le mira inclinado la cabeza como diciendo no entiendo. El joven resopla de ironía

_ si real mente fueras un gato mágico – lo levanta sobre los hombros – sería útil que hablaras hora- lo toma entre sus brazos y lo acaricia el minino ronronea – bien nos vamos esta noche.

Al igual que las arenas de un reloj, el tiempo avía llegado, era una noche muy oscura perfecta para escapar o esconderse, saliendo de departamento escabulléndose entre las sombras y la luz narja de la entrada se va sin antero ir una cruda vos gritar

_ Maleante!... no pagaste al renta crees que escapara asi! – un viejo sala con una vate persiguiéndolo.

Golden dobla un esquina. Perdiéndose de la vista del anciano pero no de sus oídos

_ Luego le pagare … sr Rufus!- grita el muchacho un con una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de un largo recorrido por fin llega a la estación de buces

_ bien Mit … es le camino que debo tomar para regresar…

Con toda aprisa se sube al autobús

Un gallo canta uno que esta a lado del "como dejaron subirlo" piensa fastidiado, al despertarlo tan temprano, el solo ni avía salido, le daban ganas de comerse al aves que no cesaba de cantar ve que no es el único muchos presentaban una cara de fastidio, la única que dormía como un bebe en todo el autobús era la chica que llevaba la jaula al verla mejor la reconoce era Bad seet de tez morena ojos verdes lima y pelo pelirrojo corto y vestida como una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones veis, sonrió por haberla encontrado lo tomo como una señal, solo faltaban una para de estaciones para llegar a su destino

Lenta mente recupera el sueño. Un mar de fantasía venia a su mente Golden feliz en Ponivilla ver a sus amigas y su familia pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho, algo grande se movía entre los mosaicos de su mente algo negro y purpura, asechaba blandiendo sus colmillos en bruto despierta sobre saltado. El solo ya sea vía levantado.

_ solo fue una pesadilla- habla para el – nada mas ….bueno…- le ruje el estomago – ¿qué comeré hoy?

El cole sea avía detenido los pasajeros baja van para a ser una pausa y estirar las piernas. su estomago ruje una vez más el pobre, se fija si tiene algo de dinero. Ni un centavo solo una polilla, que no sabe como avía llegado a su billetera.

_ Bien no ay otro remedio….- sonríe y exclama- ¡DAMA Y CABALLEROS! ,¡ NIÑOS Y NIÑAS!- se saca su chaleco lo poni en el piso-para a ser honesto, tengo hambre….¡ le enseñare algo increíble!.

Un pequeño grupo se avía reunido. El show estaba por comenzar Golden toma un pequeño grupo de carta de su mochila y la lanza a la grupo pero antes que se caigan las mismas flotan sobre ellos formando una fila las mismas vuelven a su mano, luego de eso la multitud se acrecentad, desde cortar una lata con una simple carta por el medio incluso hasta adivinar la carta que pansas. Le garantizo una buena remuneración.

Con el estomago lleno, de vuelta en marcha la pequeña Bad seet se le quedo mirando un buen rato hasta el punto de que después de varios kilometro se volvió incomodo.

_ Que pasa Bad seet…?!- le dice un poco molesto.

_ Como, sabes mi nombre… quien eres?..A caso realmente es magia como me cuanta mi prima Apple blood.- levantando una ceja

Llevando se la mano a la cara, moviendo como negando

_ Cuando no Apple blood ….

_ La conoces – dejando la jaula en el piso-¿cómo lo haces? – se acerca más a el .

_ mirad… solo son trucos que ago. Pero qué tal si te cuento algo si una pequeña historia.

Bad Seet , confundida solo afirma .

_ ¡mirad… mirad! ¡solo imaginen! Si..?! – Le guiña el ojo a Bad- ¡solo es algo escribo todo comenzó … en ….!


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria girls: camino a casa

Capitulo 2

Por fin había llegado tras un largo viaje. su oportunidad de volver a casa. Solo unas cuadras le separaban de la escuela canterlod ya se podía ver a la distancia como si fuera un pequeño castillo, de pilares de mármol y padres de tono rojizo.

En ese momento apresura el paso solo le importaba el portal, se lanza una carrera, cada vez más cerca cuando dándose con algo que no esperaba, la estatua del corcel ya no estaba. Agitado falta de aire, se acerca lentamente su mano a la piedra pulida, esperando que el portal siga en su lugar pero al tocar era solido realmente un simple piedra, lo examina un otra vez sin resultado. Blandiendo una decepción y solo exclamo al cielo.

_ ¡hahaaa! … ora esto que j…¿está pasando? – en ese momento se percata, no estaba solo algunos estudiantes lo miraban extrañados – ¿que ven? – le dice, si mas ellos siguieron sus camino.

Golden solo se sienta, apoyándose en el pedestal desanimado.

_¿ estás bien?– es cucha una vos familiar- no… eres de para ¿aquí no? – la silueta se quedo un poco inmóvil incluso en silencio.

La forma de hablar, la pose tímida, se dado cuenta, era ella como fue antes fue la primera encontrar

_ Fluttershy…?- pregunta con duda – eres tú?

_ como sabes mi nombre?- retrocede unos paso

Se levanta de un solo salto la abrasa con, con lagrimas en sus ojos… susurrándole a los oídos "estoy feliz de verte", solo duro unos segundo, rápido se separa de ella, avergonzado por ese acato involuntario se perdiéndose entre la multitud de la escuela" tenía que a ver sido más sutil", "esto me traerá más problemas o no", medita, intentando tener un perfil bajo.

En eso oye el timbre como arte magia se diría.. ¿entienden?, los pasillos se quedaron vacios. Sus pira" supongo que haré como Twilight, presentándome y todo eso …" frente a la despacho de de Celestia. Tomando aliento dándose ánimo entro. Lo único que se pude decir se asemejaba, lo a paso cuando Twilight llego o las daslig.

_ Bien joven … es todo que disfrutes tu estadía en canterlod high - dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida- ya llamaremos alguien que le muestra mejor el colegio.

Solo sonríe y sale esperando en el pasillo, se apoya en una pared, los maullidos de mit a pela a los oídos de Golden.

_ perdón si… - sacándose la mochila- lo ciento pequeña…Mit.

El pequeño gatito, sale buscado aire bastante molesta, pero se pasa rápido cuando Golden le acaricia la cabeza.

_ luego te daré un buen plato de a tu favoritos… - el gato se encrespa , maullando de furia – no … oye no es para tanto… ¿qué pasa? , Te descubrirán…- una profunda sombra se cierne sobre, Golden no pude creer lo que ve. Golden dormía en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y su gotita en su piernas, hasta que una chica de cabello corto, de color menta. Su piel era de un tono parecido. Sus ojos de color ámbar en su ropa destacaba en varios puntos la imagen de una pequeña arpa dorada.

Le mira algo sorprendida intentado sacudirlo.

_ Hey … tu …. Despierta- le pica la cara

_¡ atrás!... ¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS!- empujándola , dice sobre saltado – que quieres…. De..

La chica se ve asustada y la confusión se manifestaba en su rostro, el joven se da cuenta se tod avía sido una pesadilla. Para atenuar el momento se reverencia, dejando la confundida

_ Perdón… Lyra, es que no dormí nada esto días- pronunció sin pensar. Otra vez sin imprudencia.

_ ¿cómo sabe?... mi nombre- pregunta Lyra.

Golden, le sonríe como mago de feria sin dejar su pose, ofrece su mano como una invitacion y con tono altanero, expresa.

_ ¡me presento!, ¡soy el grande y poderoso!...- asiendo un pausa dramática-…. ¡ OZ!- asiendo aparecer un abanico de cartas- señorita Lyra.

_ ho… no otro mas – exclama la joven – ya era molesto con Trixi en esto…bien – se resigna – vamos empezar si.

Golden haberla que no se impresiono apenas le importo, fue fácil distraerla. A solo diez minutos después de iniciar el recorrido. Pasando un par puertas escucha un pequeño sonido, una ritmo que muy familiar, se detiene y para la oreja Cerca de la puerta.

Era una melodía muy tenue así que se intentaba concentrarse. Hasta que Lyra abre las puertas bruscamente.

_ ya pasa no, no salones privados- dice con una mirada traviesa.

Otra silueta familiar se presenta no era nada menos que Octavia y una chica de piel gris ojos violetas y un cabello negro que le llega hasta los codos en su vestir una nota musical en su manos una contra bajo.

_ cuantas ves dije que no me interrumpa mientras practico- indicadle con el arco – Lyra, igual que tu…

_ Golden , Golden age-se presenta nervioso - …. Es un….gusto…

Octavia lo mira unos segundos, y extienden su mano

_ hola, soy Octavia.¿ que te trae por aquí?- le pregunta

El joven no responder, con miedo de decir algo mal. Lyra interviene.

_ le doy un recorrido por la escuela, es el chico nuevo… - luego le susurrando Octavia - es mago o ¿algo así? como Trixi.

La mirada de Octavia se posa en el solo le da una última sonrisa poniéndose a pracaticar de nuevo

_ vámonos una artista esta….- se ríe un poco, caminado así al puerta -… ay que dejar la trabajar.

_ nos vemos….- sonríe nervioso continuando el recorrido.

Octavia, suspira, la calma llego de nuevo al salón se sienta apunto de continuar su práctica, cuando nota algo en su chela un naipe con la clave de sol y una pequeña partitura.


	3. Chapter 3

Equestria girl : camino a casa

Capitulo 3

Ya paso una sema que llego los días pasaron con calma todo era el mismo ritmo, de algo estaba seguro no extrañaba la escuela.

El timbre suena la última clase del día se avía acabado, todos se retiraban del salón. Golden iba por el pasillo se dirija, al campo de futbol, hoy era jueves solo para a ser una cosa observar a una solo persona, a Reinbow Dhas su amada Dashi, en si no era ella, sino la que recordaba, la del otro mundo

Saca su cuaderno para escribir algunas cosas solo pasar el rato algo que así ase tiempo cuando su lyra avía aparecido sentándose a su lado

_ hola …¿ que a ase?

_ Ho …perdón, no te avía- pero don serrando su cuaderno – y ¿tu?

_ que tenis ahí ¿lo puede ver?- notando entre las manos de Golden

Por su curiosidad intenta tomar el cuaderno, Golden intenta varias ocasiones alejar la de ella, varias bese, al puto de que lyra tropezara collera enzima de el .

_ ¡lo tengo! – festeja al sado el cuaderno sobre su cabeza – veamos ¿que tenis aquí?- abriéndola

_¡NO!... ¡NO VEAS!

_Okey estas … enamorado de ¡Reinbow Dhas!

Todos en la cercanía oyeron la exclamación de lyra, incluyendo al misma Dhasi. Golden por una aparte ofendido por lo que ella izo y otra avergonzado por que todo sabían lo que sentía … le arrebata su cuaderno de las manos de la chica entrometida, con mirar pesar gruñendo se retira.

Alejándose de escuela ya avía avanzado media cuadra, cuando la voz de lyra, chillo a la distancia

_ ¡Golden! ¡espérame!,¡ solo unos momento, si ¡– intenta al cansar lo – solo una minuto – se le podía oír afligida

Pero Golden solo apretó el paso. Quería alejarse lo más posible de ella

_ o vamos solo un minutos – replica lyra cansada- perdón si… no tenia que a ver leído eso , solo me sorprendió

_ ¿de que?- pregunta volviendo a ella – tan sorpréndete que un alguien como yo se enamore de algui como Reinbow… además no es ella – le responde

Avía llegado al final de la cuadra . la chica de menta se acerca un poco mas.

_ que pasa exactamente de…¿ que hablas?

_ no de ella sino, de quien me recuerda sí, no la podre ver mas –Golden le explica – sabes ase me un favor si por favor, déjame solo si – siguiendo su camino…

Antes de que lyra pudiera responder. De repente todo se avía en vuelto en tinieblas calles sombras de un eclipse tola de sol.

Las ráfagas de viento eran fuertes lo suficiente para asar danzar los follajes de arboles cercanos y levantar pequeñas corrientes de polvo y objetos de poco peso,

_¿ ¡que está pasando!?- grita lyra – ¿que sucede?

_ No le se – responde Edu- pero que demo…?!

En ese momento las caso se pusieron mas extrañas y peligros, a unos metros de ellos tres o cutro ´pequeños torbellinos se avían formado dejando, unas criaturas de color oscuros ojos amatistas, con orejas puntiagudas y una sonrisa de niños traviesos.

_ estas mirando lo mismo que yo …¿que son esa cosas?- lyira intenta obtener una explicación de lo que pasa.

_ no lo se … no pesen amistosa – va por ella y la toma de la mana – corre, no nos vieron…- de inmediato, se largan de vuelta a cantearlo high.

Esas cuatro criaturas que parecían arlequines con mascar sonrientes, profundiza su macabra mueca, como chimpancé embravecido danzan en su lugar sacudiendo los brazos, golpeando el zulo, lanzándose a la caza.

Los dos jóvenes avían llegado a la escuela en busca de refugio. Las criaturas velos como lobos se losaron. Contra ellos, Golden toma Lyra la empuja así dentro serrando. la puerta la chica vio desde el zulo que la puerta de cristal avía resplandecido ala envestidas de las bestias la mismas se quedaron perplejas, solo arremetían una y otra vez … con el mismo resultado

_ ¡apura busca ayuda! No se cuanto los retendré – Golden le grita

No le dio tiempo para razonar, se levanta y corre a buscar ayuda. Pasillo tras pasillo, aula tras aula, no avía nadie apenas "eran las tres por lómenos los clubdes deberían estar presente"" ¿donde están todos?", se veía el miedo en rostro lyra un eco le abrumo un espantoso escalofrió, el sonido tajantes de la puerta de cristal rompiéndose da paso para volver, su corazón latía por a su amigo.  
_ ¡Golden! – Grita viendo la su miga tirado en el piso con algunas astillas en sus manos- déjenlo…

Las criaturas se centran en ella

_ vengan aquí estoy - grita, ella sale corriendo – ¡por aquí! Perdiéndose de vista.

El cansado y mal herido muchacho mira casi impotente.

_Lyra…Lyra…- vocifera -¡ no! …¡lo hagas!- levantándose con dificultad.


End file.
